Dans le cas où
by Carlia-Snape
Summary: Que ce serait-t-il passé dans le cas où, improbable n'est ce pas ? Casey et Chuck eut été ensemble, avant le début de la saison deux ? Avant donc que les supérieurs de Casey ne lui demandent d'éliminer l'intersect, et tout ce qui en a découlé … ? Read


Sérié : Chuck

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (Malheureusement.. Chuuuuck ! Caseyyy ! Morgaaaaaaaaaaaan T_T ), tous ces geeks sont à leurs géniaux inventeurs.

Je ne fais donc que jouer avec, sans toucher un rond (et pourtant j'en aurai besoin ! ). Je trouvais que la section francophone sur Chuck, était bien trop vide. ^^ Nous serons deux Slash dorénavant ! Mouahahaha ! *Dead*

Genre: One-Shot.

Titre : Dans le cas où… ?

Pairing : Charles « Chuck » Bartowski / John Casey (Dit aussi Macho Man. Par moi =) )

FriendShip (And Only) Chuck/Sarah Walker, suggéré en début d'One Shot.

Donc: /_\ WARNING ! /_\ YAOI ! /_\

Vous êtes prévenu. Si vous n'aimez pas, cliquez la petite croix rouge, et si vous êtes Homophobes, la fenêtre est ouverte, je vous en pris : sautez.

Résumé : Que ce serait-t-il passé dans le cas où, improbable n'est ce pas ? Casey et Chuck eut été ensemble, avant le début de la saison deux ? Avant donc que les supérieurs de Casey ne lui demandent d'éliminer l'intersect, et tout ce qui en a découlé … ? Dans le cas où Chuck se poserait des questions… Dans le cas où Casey accepterait d'y répondre…

Voilà ce que mon cerveau a inventé, beaucoup moins profond que ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier abord. X)

R&R ^-^.

Ps : Au fait, excusez moi pour les fautes qui auraient pu se glisser dans ce texte, je n'ai malheureusement pas de Bêta Readeur/euse, et je m'aide exclusivement de la correction automatique de Word. Merci d' avance x).

Ps2 : Si quelqu'un se propose pour le corriger je suis preneuse *_*.

Ps3 : Bonne Lectuuure !

_Bartowski&Casey_

Quand, peu après avoir appris que l'intersect était un leurre, et juste après que Sarah soit partie, écourtant par là même ce qui aurait dut être leur dernier dîner ensemble, Casey lui sauta dessus, Chuck ne se posa tout d'abord aucunes questions. C'était tellement rare que l'agent de la NSA fasse quoi que ce soit vers lui, qu'il en profita un maximum. C'est vrai, d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui allait quémander un peu d'attention de sa part, et généralement il était rabroué d'une telle façon, qu'il avait l'horrible sensation de n'être qu'un chiot que l'on renvoyait dans ses buts parce qu'il était sur le passage.

Néanmoins, alors qu'essoufflé il revenait lentement du Paradis dans lequel il avait atterrit, nonchalamment allongé sur son amant, le jeune homme commença à s'interroger. Mais évidement, comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait il dévia rapidement de ses réflexions premières, et la main du plus vieux qui voyageait tranquillement sur son dos n'était pas pour l'aider à se concentrer. Aussi, au lieu de demander à l'agent de la NSA ce qui lui avait pris, il l'interrogea sur toute autre chose…

_ « Mmh… Casey ?

_Quoi ? Soupira son amant. Chuck était toujours un interminable bavard, même, et surtout, quand il ne faut rien dire. Aussi il s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi de sa part.

_C'est à dire… Je voulais te demander… Si la mission avait était un succès sur toute la ligne… »

A ce moment, John se crispa. Il ne la sentait décidément pas cette discussion.

_ « … Je veux dire, repris le vendeur sans faire attention à la soudaine tension de son amant, si l'intersect que l'on a récupéré avait été le bon… Ta mission aurait été fini, n'est ce pas.. ? Tu serais parti, très certainement sur d'autres missions. Du genre, je ne sais pas moi, renverser une dictature à toi seul, réunifier un pays, éliminer tout une bande de terroriste juste avec ton flingue.. Non ? »

Casey leva le syeux au ciel. Il se rajusta correctement sur le canapé d'Ellie, sur lequel ils avaient atterris sans trop savoir comment, après qu'il ai compris qu'il n'aurait pas à faire ce pourquoi il avait pénétré dans la maison. Chuck, malgré tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu vivre, avait toujours une vision assez spécial, voir Mcgiverisée du boulot d'espion. Mais soit, c'était ce qui faisait son charme… En quelques sortes…

_ « Effectivement. Il y aurait eu de grandes chances pour que mes supérieurs ne m'envoient sur une nouvelle mission, et sans doute loin d'ici. »

_ « Oh.. Evidement, murmura l'intersect, songeur.

Et durant un instant, Casey espéra vraiment que c'était terminé. Comme quoi, son métier ne lui avait pas encore ôté toutes ses illusions. Il avait encore du boulot !

_Mais…Rrepris alors l'autre quelques secondes plus tard.

_ « Quoi, encore ? S'agaça l'agent de la NSA. Sérieusement, ne peux-tu pas juste te taire et profiter de la plénitude post orgasmique que l'on été censé ressentir ? » Ironisa t'il. Plénitude tu parle. Il avait l'impression que s'il se tendait encore plus, tous ses muscles allaient claquer. Et pourtant ils leur en fallaient.

Chuck se mordilla la lèvre, gêné, et hésita entre enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son amant, et faire comme il avait dit, c'est-à-dire se la fermer, ou bien continuer. Il avait bien conscience de gâcher le moment actuel, mais la question le taraudait, maintenant, et il lui fallait une réponse. « C'est-à-dire que je voudrais quand même savoir… » Et il avait l'air tellement contrit que Casey ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, las, et d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier de continuer. C'était lui ou il se ramollissait franchement … ?

Pendant un bref moment, Chuck remercia le ciel d'avoir fait l'amour juste avant, le plus vieux étant toujours beaucoup plus compréhensif après ce genre de moment. En temps normal il se serait sûrement pris, soit une balle, soit son pied aux fesses. Hm.

_ « Et bien voilà… Je voulais juste savoir… Est-ce que tu serais revenu ? Je veux dire… Nous visiter, nous faire un p'tit coucou, reparler du bon vieux temps... Avec Ellie et Awesome… Morgan.. Big Mike, ou même Lester…. Moi qui sait.. ? » Non d'un chien, pourquoi était-ce si dur d'exprimer une simple pensée ? Il aimerait bien ne pas être Charles Carmicheal seulement dans les moments où sa vie est en danger… Dire simplement ''Hey Casey, on n'aurait quand même pas arrêté notre relation comme ça, mmh ? Tu serais venu me voir tout de même ! '' C'était si compliqué ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le bras qui était autour de sa taille c'était brusquement resserré, et que le corps sur lequel il était appuyé semblait être devenu du roc. Casey était lui-même plongé dans de sombres réflexions.

'Est-ce qu'il serait revenu ? Si la mission avait été un succès, si le bon intersect avait été livré, si Chuck n'avait plus nécessité une surveillance constante. Il aurait été libre de nouveau. Et Chuck... L'homme avec qui il venait juste de faire l'amour… Il serait mort. Il l'aurait abattu, lui-même, tout à l'heure. De sang froid. Une balle dans la tête, sans aucun doute. Le plus rapide, le moins douloureux.' Casey ferma douloureusement les yeux. 'Aurait-il pu revenir, et raviver ce genre de souvenir ? Se rappeler, en voyant Ellie, Morgan, Lester et les autres, ce qu'était Chuck.. ? Pourquoi il n'était plus là .. ? Se rappeler qu'en ce moment, il était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été sur aucune de ses autres missions, à aucun autre moment de sa vie, même s'il refusait d'imputer cela au jeune homme ?' Il resserra un peu plus sa prise et prit une brusque inspiration.

_«Non. »

Chuck expira douloureusement. Outch. Ca faisait mal. Mais il s'y attendait, non ?

_ «Oh. Oui, évidement. Pourquoi t'encombrer de mo… Nous. De nous… Après tout, je serais sûrement resté un petit vendeur, chez Buy More ! Rien de très excitant, pas comme ton job, uh ? Même si techniquement, en ce moment, tu es également vendeur chez Buy More !» Il tenta un léger rire, qui s'étrangla lamentablement dans sa gorge.

Casey secoua la tête. S'il savait… Mais évidement ça ne serait jamais le cas.

_ « Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à parler de choses qui ne se sont pas passées .. ? Alors qu'actuellement on peut faire des choses beaucoup plus passionnantes ? »

_ « Passionnantes.. ? Pour toi ? Tu veux dire : s'entrainer à démonter, nettoyer, remonter, et charger une arme en moins de deux minutes ? Ou bien... Hey ! Qummmff… »

Il fut interrompu dans ses divagations par l'autre homme qui le bascula brusquement sous lui, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il était bien décidé à faire oublier cette discussion à Chuck, même si pour ça il devait user de moyens dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Et Chuck, en bon espion novice, se laissa totalement avoir. Après tout, c'est vrai, non ? Cela ne c'est pas produit, alors pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que cela ne se produisent jamais, mmh ? Et de nouveau ces réflexions l'amenèrent totalement à l'opposé de là où elles auraient dut rester :

_ « J'espère qu'on ne laisse pas de traces… Parce que si Ellie les voient… »

Et puis il ne réfléchit plus du tout. Totalement dépassé par les sensations qui l'envahissaient, il se laissa guider par un Casey blasé de ces réflexions, vers une autre plénitude. Plénitude dont il était hors de questions qu'ils s'en détachent sous prétexte de discussion déprimante : Il comptait bien en profiter cette fois-ci ! Et, il l'espérait, profiter de nombreuses autres, pour encore longtemps…

[align=center]The End.[/align]

Carlia: Rmmmh … Voilà voilà hein… J'ai envie de dire.. .Voilà ?

Sev': Etonnant de volubilité …

Carlia: Roh ça va. Retourne roucouler avec Siri, tu veux ?

*Se tourne vers les possibles Lecteurs*

Je m'en remets à vous, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, surtout sur autres choses que HP, et encore plus longtemps que je n'ai pas soumis mes produits aux jugements de lecteurs… Alors allez-y... Si vous pouviez juste éviter les tomates ? Ca tache horriblement x).

Sérieusement, je veux votre avis le plus sincère. Chuck est une série que j'apprécie énormément, et, sans faire de Spoiler pour ceux qui en sont à la saison une, il y a une scène que j'ai adoré entre Chuck et Casey dans la saison deux, qui a reboosté mon taux Yaoiste entre ces deux là. Et qui m'a poussé à écrire ceci. J'espère que vous aurez au moins un Shtouya apprécié ?

Bisou à tous et.. Reviews ? *Nyeux de Paddy battu*

CarliaSnape.


End file.
